


Take a Fucking Bath

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Fanon Backstory, Flashback, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Sexual Content, No Smut, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, abused alastor, alastor loves angel, alastor needs a bath, alastors doesn’t bathe, angel is a loving boyfriend, canon alastor behavior, deer needs comfort, dumb boyfriends, mentions of abuse, mentions of trauma, radiodust - Freeform, stinky al, sweet angel dust, typical angel dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: Angel forces Alastor to bathe
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Take a Fucking Bath

**Author's Note:**

> first off i’d like to say all other fanfictions of mine are currently on hold. Anyways here’s this

It was a usual day at the Hazbin Hotel, everyone was doing their usual. Unknown to Alastor though,everyone had been discussing his stench. This man REEKED.  
Everyone in the hotel was aware of the deers particular dislike towards water, and knew he avoided showers. So it seemed as if they would have to take matters into their own hands. 

Angel had been Alastor’s boyfriend for a few months, and had only seen the deer shower once, due to Charlie’s begging before a party being thrown. Angel decided enough was enough, and he wasn’t about to let his boyfriend stink. 

It was 10 at night, and Alastor had been reading a book on the chair in their room, when Angel walked up to him, pulling the book away.  
“Do you need something cher?” Alastor asked as Angel set it down next to him.  
“I have a surprise for ya! Close yer eyes.” Alastor raised a brow, but trusted his partner, and did as he requested.  
Unbeknownst to Alastor, Angel had already prepared bath water, and was ready to shove him into the bathtub the second he could.  
He began to remove his jacket, and then went to remove his shirt, causing Alastor to push his hands away.  
“Angel dear, I don’t think I-“ Angel shushed him, “I promise this isn’t gonna be anything sexual, not in the slightest. Trust me babe ok?”  
Alastor sighed, but trusted Angel fully. Angel finished removing his clothes, and once he was done, he used one swift motion to pick him up, and put him in the tub. Alastor’s eyes shot open, as he attempted to get out of the tub.  
“HELL NO ALASTOR YER TAKIN’ A FUCKIN’ BATH!”  
Alastor’s eyes switched to radio dials, as his antlers grew. Angel knew he would never hurt him, so he was unfazed, as he held him back.  
“Take deep breaths babe. Yer gonna get washed up and yer gonna smell good ok?”  
Alastor sighed in defeat, and relaxed into the water. 

Angel scrubbed his ears, soaped up his back, and made sure his hair was clean. All while humming, and gently massaging the shampoo into his scalp. He let Alastor deal with his more private areas by himself, while he went to fetch a towel. Angel came back, and drained the water, helping Alastor step out, as he started to dry his hair.  
“Sorry for doin’ it the hard way babe, but ya cant not shower.” Alastor sighed and started to put the clean clothes Angel had picked for him on his clean body.  
“Don’t ya feel better?” Angel asked, as he brushed his hair.  
“I do. I apologize for never showering, I have my reasons.” He seemed focused on this thoughts, suddenly tensing up, which Angel did not fail to notice.  
“Ya can tell me anythin’ ya know that right?” He paused the brushing, as he walked in front of Alastor, to meet his eyes.  
“I know. It’s just... when I was a child, I didn’t have a good relationship with my father as you know. And i’ve mentioned to you some of the abuse. One of my memories was the one time he bathed me instead of my mother. I was always scared of the drain as a child, as silly as it was, and my father was frustrated with me. To ‘get me over my fear’ he kept attempting to shove my face under the bath water. He didn’t stop until my mother heard my screaming and came into stop him. I of course in my adult life had to shower, which I despised, but once I came down here I didn’t see the need to put myself through that again.”  
Angel pulled him into a hug, dropping the hairbrush on the ground.  
“You didn’t deserve any of that.. I’m sorry Alastor. I shouldn’t have forced ya to bathe. If I knew I would’ve shut up.”  
Alastor pulled him away, and stared into his eyes, “I’m not upset with you, and I know why you did it. That was actually the first bath where I was.. More okay.”  
Angel smiled, and kissed his forehead. “It ain’t good to not bathe, so if it helps for me to be there, then so be it.”  
Alastor got into cozy pajamas, and cuddled up with Angel on the bed.  
“Je t'aime, mon cher.”  
Angel had heard that line enough to know what it meant, kissing his knuckles before responding,  
“Anch'io ti amo, mio prezioso cervo”

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> (google translate used and most likely not 100% accurate. 
> 
> “Je t'aime, mon cher.” I love you, my dear. 
> 
> “Anch'io ti amo, mio prezioso cervo” I love you too, my precious deer.


End file.
